Paralyzed
by DBZstories1989
Summary: Summary: Carlos takes Logan on a road trip, but it is cut short, when an accident happens. Cargan friendship. Pairings: Lomille, Carlos/Brunette Jennifer Rated: T may change to M later
1. Look out!

**A/N: This is my second multi-chapter story! The story mainly focuses on Logan. I've had this idea for a while now! Hope everyone likes it! If you don't, I will cry! Naw! I'm kidding! ;D**

**Well, onto the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or the song "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen!**

Paralyzed

Written by: Dillon Shotts a.k.a. DBZstories1989

Chapter 1: Look out!

In apartment 2J, Logan is reading a book, while Carlos is playing video game. All the noises from the game is pretty much starting to annoy him. It makes it really hard for him to concentrate.

"Carlos, would you please turn the TV down a bit! I'm trying to read!" Logan says.

"Sure thing!" Carlos says, turning the volume down to ten bars.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome! But, you know, you could have done your thing in your shared room with Kendall..."

"Well, I couldn't because somebody wanted to take a nap! And, that a curtain pretty boy wanted to practice poses! Therefore, both rooms are occupied!"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I just had an idea! Since I learned how to drive, I'm going to take you somewhere fun!"

"Um, Carlos? Are sure about this?"

"Aw, come on, Logie! Just trust me! I'll be extra extra extra careful! I promise!"

"Oksy, but-"

"Great! Let's get packing!"

"Wait, what-"

Before Logan could say anything else, he is dragged to his and Kendall's bedroom. Once they are packed, Carlos drags Logan and the luggage out the door, leaving both James and Kendall confused.

"What was that about?" James asks.

"I don't know!" Kendall answers.

Carlos and Logan run through the Palm Woods lobby. Mr. Bitters looks at them like they're crazy.

"Teenagers..."

Once they made it to Carlos' car, Logan was out of breathe. After he regains his composure, Logan was stunned to see the all-so-amazing Ford Flex.

"Wow! How did you get this?" Logan asks.

"My papi bought it for me, for my 18th Birthday!" Carlos answers.

"Oh. What model is it?"

"2012!"

"Cool. So, are we gonna ride it or what?"

"Yup! Got the key right here!"

"And our bags?"

"Yup, I'm loading them right now."

Once the luggage is loaded in the car, Carlos and Logan got in. Carlos takes the drivers side, while Logan takes the passenger side. Logan is amazed at the sight of the inside. The Ford Flex has a GPS, cup holders, a satellite radio with a sharp screen and comfortable seats.

"Wow, Carlitos! This is amazing!" Logan says, looking around.

"I know right?" Carlos says, agreeing with him.

"James would be jealous! He could impress the ladies with this!" Logan says, chuckling.

Carlos laughs.

"Well, let's get our seatbelts on..." Carlos trails off, putting his seatbelt on.

Logan does the same.

"Alright, you ready to go, Logie?" Carlos asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be!" Logan replies.

Before he starts his car, Carlos frantically searches for something.

"What's wrong, Carlos?" Logan asks.

"I c-can't f-find my h-helmet." Carlos stutters.

"Well, maybe you left it back at-"

"FOUND IT!" Carlos shouts, tapping his helmet two times.

"-the Palm Woods..." Logan finishes.

"Now that I found my helmet, we are ready to take off!"

"Good, because I'm gonna continue reading The Hunger Games novel, while you drive!"

Carlos rolls his eyes and starts the car, using his key, that has a hockey helmet keychain on it. The engine roars, as the car starts up. As soon as the car turns on, the stereo starts blaring with the song, "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen playing. Carlos quickly turns it off, blushing, while Logan was covering his ears.

"God, Carlos! Are you trying to blast my eardrums out?!" Logan yells, rubbing his aching ears.

"Sorry, Logie! Forgot to turn it down the last time I used it!" Carlos apologetically says.

"Well, next time you need to- wait a minute... You love Carly Rae Jepsen, don't you Carlos?" Logan teasingly asks.

"Um, no not all! I-yes! I mean no!" Carlos quickly stutters, blushing in embarrassment.

"Ha! I knew it! You have a crush on Carly Rae Jepsen!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"I do not have a c-crush on C-Carly Rae Jepsen and that's final!"

"Whatever you say, Carlos!" Logan says, chuckling, as he starts on his Hunger Games novel.

Still blushing, Carlos puts his car in drive and starts backing out of his parking spot. After that, he drives towards the exit and drives onto the road. And, thus, Logan and Carlos begin their journey, leaving the Palm Woods behind.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Knight is driving the car, while Katie is playing Castle Smashers on her Nintendo DS. They are on their way home from a camp that she didn't even like to begin with and she hasn't said a word since they left the place.

To break the silence, Mrs. Knight asks, "Katie, sweety, how come you didn't want to stay in Camp Wonkey Donkey?"

"Because it's boring!" Katie answers.

"Is that the only reason why?"

"Well... It's just that I've been homesick without the guys around, especially my brother."

"Aw, Katie... It's normal to feel that way, honey." Mrs. Knight reassuringly puts her right hand on Katie's left knee, not realizing that she is on the wrong side of the road.

Back with the boys, Carlos is also driving on the wrong side of the road. Because of it being dark, he doesn't realize his mistake.

Looking up from his book, Logan asks, "Uh... Carlos? Where are we?"

"Well, on the left, there was a sign."

"Wait... Did you just say left?"

"Yeah, why?"

Logan's eye widened at the revelation.

"Dude! Are you trying to get us killed?!" Logan shouts.

All of a sudden, there are two headlights a short distance away from them.

"CARLOS! LOOK OUT!" Logan screams.

But, it was too late. Mrs. Knight swerves the car out of the way, while Katie is screaming, but Carlos and Logan aren't as lucky. "Oh my gosh! That was Carlos and Logan!" Mrs. Knight screams. The boys' car crashes.

**Cliffhanger! Dun dun dun! :)**

**I'm evil, I know! Don't worry, I'll update soon!**

**Reviews are always appreciated!**

**Until next time! ~DBZstories1989~**


	2. Bad News

**A/N: Well, here is chapter 2 of Paralyzed! A shout-out to Anonymous Skrtle, ms. nick jonas and pigs103 for reviewing!**

**Well, onto the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush! If I did, they'd be my best friends! :D**

Paralyzed

Written by: Dillon Shotts a.k.a. DBZstories1989

Chapter 2: Bad News

Mama Knight has never been so scared in her life. She shakes herself out of her trance, to see her daughter Katie crying out of fear. She puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, which makes her flinch.

"Katie, it's going to be okay, sweetie" Mama Knight assures her little girl, who grew up to be a beautiful 13-year-old.

Katie took a shaky breath and calms down a little.

"Alright, Katie. I want you to stay put, while I go see how bad the accident is and I'll call an ambulance, okay? PLEASE stay in the car! Alright? I love you!" Mama Knight says, kissing Katie's forehead.

Katie nodded, falling on deaf ears, because of shock. Mama Knight gets out of the car, shutting the door behind her and starts heading towards the scene of the accident.

"LOGAN? CARLOS?" Mama Knight calls out, while getting closer to the damaged car.

All of a sudden, she could hear faint moans coming from the car. The voice sounds familiar to her.

Carlos.

"Carlos, honey. Is that you?" She asks the Latino, who is like a son to her.

"M-Mamma Kn-night?"

"Yes, Carlos! It's me! Are you hurt?"

"I *cough* hurt all over! *cough* *cough*"

"Okay, Carlos. I need you to be more specific."

"My h-head, neck, r-ribs, b-b-back and knees-ow! It hurts! Make it stop!"

"It's okay, baby! I'm gonna get you out of there soon, okay honey?"

Carlos slightly nodded, about to go to sleep.

"No, Carlos! No sleep! You have a concussion!"

"But, I'm tired... *cough*"

"I know, sweetheart, I know! Now, Carlos. Is Logan in there?"

"I don't see him..."

Mama Knight's eyes went wide.

Not staying put like she was supposed to, Katie gets out of the car and starts wandering, until she heard soft moans coming from the side of the road.

She walks up closer, until she saw who it was.

Logan.

Seeing him like this is tearing her apart.

"Logan?"

"K-Katie?"

Just then, Mama Knight is coming towards Katie. "Katie! Didn't I tell you to stay in the- Oh my gosh! Logan!" Mama Knight suddenly exclaimed. "Stay here! I'm going to call an ambulance right away!"

Mama Knight dials 9-1-1, while holding Katie close.

"Yes-um. There's been an accident on the Los Angeles freeway. There are two 18-year-old boys that are severely hurt! The Latino hurt his head, neck, ribs, back and knees! The other boy was thron from the vehicle!" Mrs Knight explains.

"_Okay... Is the Latino still in the car?_" The woman on the phone asks.

"Yes."

"_Okay... What I want you to do is, try to pull him out of the car to safety and try to be as gentle as possible. I traced your call. So, they will be there in 15 minutes!_"

"Okay. Thank you so much! Bye!" With that, she starts running back to Carlos' car, to get Carlos out. On her way there, she says to Katie, "Keep an eye on Logan, okay?"

"Okay, mom!"

With a little struggle, Mama Knight managed to pull Carlos out of the car, while hearing him complain along the way.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! It hurts to walk!" Carlos complains, while Mrs. Knight holds him up, as they walk closer to her car.

"I know, honey. We're almost there."

They eventually make it to the car. She opens the car door and puts inside to rest his aching body.

"Don't worry, honey. The ambulance will be here soon, baby!" Mama Knight coos.

Carlos grunts in response.

Mrs. Knight gives him a sympathetic look before going back over to Logan and Katie.

"How's Logan over here?" Mama Knight asks.

"Not so good, mom."

"Oh. Logan, honey? Can you hear me?"

Logan turns his head to see Mrs. Knight sitting right by him.

"Y-yes."

"Is anything bothering you?"

"I c-can't g-get up an-and m-my back hurts!"

"Don't worry, sweetie. The ambulance will be here soon."

Ten minutes later, which felt like hours, the ambulance arrived. The paramedics rush to Logan's side and they check him over. They gently put him on the stretcher, as Mrs. Knight and Katie watch nearby. Mama Knight tells them where Carlos is, who is passed out by now.

The paramedics put both boys in separate ambulances, while Logan is asking many questions along the way.

"Will Carlos be okay?" Logan asks, while trying to sit up.

"Relax, buddy. Everything will be okay." The male paramedic, who seems to be in his mid-20's says, as he pushes him back down.

Seeing the two boys like that really breaks her heart. She watches as they close the double doors, ready to head to the hospital. That's when she broke down into sobs, as her mom gave her a comforting hug.

Once she had her daughter calm, after telling the paramedics she'll meet them there, she dials Kendall's number and gets in her car with Katie. After two rings, Kendall picks up.

"Hello?"

"Kendall, it's your mother... I have bad news..."

"What is it, mom? You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine... It's about Logan and Carlos..."

"What about them?"

"They were in a car accident..."

"OH MY GOSH! Are they gonna be okay?"

"I don't know, but I'm on my way to the hospital right now."

"Okay. James and I will be on our way! I love you!"

"Love you, too, honey! Bye!"

"Bye."

Kendall ends the call and after telling James what happened, he grabs the keys and they both rush out the door. In the lobby, they run into Camille, Lucy and Brunette Jennifer, who recently suffered the loss of Curly Haired Jennifer and Blonde Jennifer in a plane crash. The girls are also told about the accident, so they all go with the guys to the hospital.

In the ER, Carlos and Logan are rushed inside to be evaluated, with Mama Knight and Katie following close behind. "You're going to be alright, okay? You and Carlos will get through this!" Mama Knight says, as the paramedics, doctors and staff wheel the boys away.

After ten minutes of waiting in the Waiting Room so far, Mrs. Knight and Katie see Kendall, James, Camille, Lucy and Brunette Jennifer rush in.

Mama Knight is bombarded with questions. She puts a hand up to silence them. "Now, about Logan and Carlos. The Doctors are doing everything they can to help them. We'll find out soon enough of what's going on."

Kendall agrees. "My mom is right guys. We'll find out soon enough. So, we'll just have wait and see what the outcome is."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

One hour has passed, which felt longer than that. Everyone was silent the entire time. Just then, a doctor, who looks like he is fresh out of medical school walks in.

"Hi!" He greeted.

"Hello there, sir!" Mama Knight greeted also, shaking his hand.

"Are the boys' legal guardian?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'm here to tell you that the boys will be okay. Carlos only has small concussion and that he is being sedated right now. And, as for Logan, he is currently awake right now. We gave him some Narcotics to lessen the pain, so he'll be loopy for a little while. They're both in the ICU. Any questions?"

"May we see Logan?" Camille asks.

"Sure. Right this way..." The doctor lead the group to Room A-7, where Logan is.

The doctor gave Brunette Jennifer approval to see Carlos. Meanwhile, two people are only allowed to be in Logan's room. Kendall and James went in first, then Mama Knight and Katie.

And, finally, Lucy let Camille go in alone.

Still loopy, Logan says, "Hi, Camille...hehehe..."

"Hi, my precious Logie Bear! For awhile there, I thought I've lost you! I'm so glad you're going to be okay!" Camille says, putting a hand on one of his knees.

The next thing that she hears from him, is what she was not expecting.

"Hehe... I can't feel my legs, Camille..."

Camille's widened in shock!

**Another cliffhanger! Sorry about that! Nevermind. I'm not sorry! Mwahahaha!**

***gets angry glares***

**Okay, okay! It's not funny!**

**Anyway, don't hesitate to review. So...**

**REVIEW! It'll make me smile! =D**

**Till next time! ~DBZstories1989~**


	3. More Bad News

**A/N: Here is chapter 3 of Paralyzed! I am so sorry I left you hanging! I hope this long chapter was worth the wait! Better late than never, right? Thank you so much for alerting, following, favoriting and reviewing my story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time- **

**Logan: Oh! I wanna do it!**

**Me: Okay! Take it away, Logan!**

**Logan: DBZstories1989 does not own Big Time Rush!**

**Well, onto the story!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

Paralyzed

Written by: Dillon Shotts a.k.a. DBZstories1989

Chapter 3: More Bad News

"Hehe... I can't feel my legs, Camille..." Logan said.

Camille's went wide in shock.

Suddenly, Lucy came in and she waved her hand in front of the shocked girl's face.

"Hello! Camille! Are you in there?" Lucy asks, still waving her hand.

Coming out of her trance, she shouts, "LOGAN CAN'T FEEL HIS LEGS!"

"WELL?! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! PRESS THE CALL BUTTON!" Lucy shouts back.

All of the shouting made Logan whimper.

"You're talking too loud!" Logan whimpers.

"I'm sorry for yelling, Logie Bear. I'm going to call the doctor in here, to find out why you can't feel your legs, okay, baby?" Camille coos, running her fingers through his raven hair.

Camille does what Lucy told her to do. The Doctor came in soon thereafter.

"Is everything alright in here?" He asked.

"H-He can't feel his legs!" Camille explains.

"So, doc. Can explain to us why he can't feel them?" Lucy asks.

"Well... There could be a possibility that there could be the swelling of the spinal cord or he may have damaged it."

Camille is just about ready to faint and so she did, right then and there. Lucy tries her best to hold her up.

"May I speak to his legal guardian?" The young doctor asks.

_Oh yeah! That's right! He turns 18 next month... so, he's technically still 17. _Lucy thought.

"Yeah. Mrs Knight is in the family room." Lucy answered.

"Thank you." Then the doctor left.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE

Meanwhile, in Carlos' room, Brunette Jennifer walks in and can't believe what she sees. He is in his hospital bed, with bandages wrapped around his head and he has cuts all over him. He looks less tan than before. She slowly walks closer to his bed.

"Oh Carlos..." Jennifer softly says, "I'm so so sorry this happened to you! You are too cute, loving and adorable for this to happen to you! I love you too much to lose you! I admit it! I think I am falling in love with you!"

Jennifer sits down in one of the chairs next to his bed, taking one of his hands, kissing it. She always had feelings for the cute Latino. When she first met him by the Palm Woods pool, her heart skipped a beat when she saw him in that tank top and those muscular arms...

She wanted to feel those strong arms around her. She felt bad when she threw her strawberry smoothie on him, but she didn't want anyone to know her secret. She just didn't want to disappoint the other Jennifers, because they don't want her to date a 'loser', but Brunette Jennifer secretly thought he wasn't one and that he was just an innocent, hyperactive boy and a human being, who should be treated with respect.

When she went to Prom with him, she had so much fun. During the whole thing, the other Jennifers told her to sabotage her own date. So, she had to act weird around Carlos. She wanted to stop the sabotage and tell him her true feelings for him, but she couldn't do it.

By the time she was going to, Blonde Jennifer and Curly Haired Jennifer had arrived to 'stick up' for her. Brunette Jennifer pretended to cry, so that the other Jennifers wouldn't get suspicious of her.

During the aftermath of Jo's departure, James had approached her and the other Jennifers, to ask one of them out - again. To her relief, he picked Blonde Jennifer as his girlfriend. When she broke up with him, Kendall came up to them and told Blonde Jennifer to take James back, so that James breaks up with her, instead of the other way around, which was weird.

Every time someone else dates Carlos, Brunette Jennifer would get jealous. She got jealous when Curly Haired Jennifer dating him. She was also jealous of Lucy Stone, because Carlos was giving her lots of attention on her first day at the Palm Woods, but all the jealousy died down when she turned him down, only becoming friends and nothing more. Nobody knew about her secret she was keeping. Not even Carlos.

Her thoughts were cut off when Carlos begins to stir. His eyes began to flutter open. "J-Jennifer?" Carlos hoarsely managed to say.

"Yes, Carlos! I-It's me!" Jennifer confirms, happy to see him.

"W-Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital."

"Oh..."

"Yeah... " Jennifer says. "Let me get the doctor." Just when she was about to get the doctor, Carlos grabs her wrist.

"Please... don't l-leave me!" Carlos pleads. "I love you, Jennifer! I always have! And... And, I know you feel the same!"

Jennifer is shocked at what she is hearing from the Latino.

"You really mean it?" Jennifer asks while still in shock.

"Yes... I really mean it..." Carlos answers.

"Oh Carlos..." Jennifer gives Carlos a hug, while trying not to hurt him.

Carlos suddenly asks a question that she wasn't ready to hear.

"Where's Logan?"

Before Jennifer could answer, a doctor came in the room.

"You're awake, I see." The doctor says, then he takes out his stethoscope. "Hi, Carlos. I'm Dr. Raymond. I'm just going to check your heart and lungs, okay?"

Carlos nodded.

"How is he?" Jennifer asked.

"He is doing just fine for now. We did an emergency MRI. We just wanted to make sure that he hasn't suffered any brain damage." Dr. Raymond answered.

"Oh... Okay. When will the results be in?"

"In about thirty minutes or so."

"Okay. Thank you, doctor!"

"You're welcome." With that, the doctor left the room.

Jennifer sat back down, grabbing Carlos' hand again, squeezing it.

"I love you..." Jennifer said.

"I love you, too..." Carlos said back.

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE

Out in the hallway, Mrs Knight was sitting on a bench, holding Katie close to her, while she slept. They are just outside Carlos' room. Kendall and James had went to get something from the vending machine. The same doctor that was talking to Jennifer comes out of Carlos' room and headed off to another patient. He had spoken to Mrs Knight earlier about the Latino's condition.

Moments later, the same young doctor came to talk to her.

"Hello, Mrs. Knight," The doctor greeted. "I'm Doctor Parker. I came here to tell you that... According to the x-rays I got, there seem to be some swelling around the spinal area and possile damage. I'm sorry to say, he is paralyzed from the waist down."

Mama Knight put a hand over her mouth. The situation Logan is in was completely unexpected. How will she tell his parents? That their son was in a car wreck with his best friend and band mate? When they hear the news, will they be angry and take him back to Minnesota? She just can't bare the thought of that happening.

The doctor breaks her out of her thoughts when he asks, "Are you okay, ma'am?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Mama Knight answered. "Is there any way the doctors can repair the damage?"

"I'm afraid there is no way to repair the damage that has been done. Surgery may not help, either. In some cases, a patient would recover eventually. According to his medical records from Minnesota, he broke his spine before from a dangerous skateboard stunt in 2008. That is one reason why we can't perform surgery on his spine."

Mama Knight was just about ready to faint. How is she going to tell the Mitchells, especially his friends? This is going to be a long night...

PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE

It has been an hour since Carlos' MRI. The results haven't come back yet. While they waited, Carlos and Jennifer are enjoying each others company, cuddling on the plain white bed.

Suddenly, Mrs Knight came in with a sad look. She already told Logan and now she has tell Carlos the bad news. Jennifer stood up and let her get closer to Carlos. "Hi, Carlos. How are you feeling?" She kindly asked.

"Fine," Carlos answered.

"Good"

"Is there something wrong? Logan. Is it Logan? Is he-"

Mrs Knight cuts him off. "Don't worry! He's not dead! But... I'm sorry to say... but... Carlos, Logan could be paralyzed for the rest of his life."

Jennifer gasped.

"It's all my fault!" Carlos blamed himself.

"Sweetie, it is not your fault," Mama Knight said.

"But, I-" Suddenly, Carlos started convulsing on his bed. The monitors started going off.

"Oh my gosh! He's having a seizure!" Mrs Knight panicked, frantically pressing the call button.

Nurses and doctors hurried into the room, asking Mrs Knight and Jennifer to step out of the room, so they can work on him. When they sat down on the bench, Jennifer broke down into sobs, with Mrs Knight comforting her.

What else could possibly go wrong?

**Dun dun dun! I know! I'm so mean! But, don't worry! There's more to come! ;)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!**

**Until next time! ~DBZstories1989**


End file.
